


Supernova

by lolliedoll



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Rey & Rose Tico Are Best Friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolliedoll/pseuds/lolliedoll
Summary: Death cannot separate a Dyad. Leia's son isn't truly gone, not as long as his other half remains.Rose follows Rey as she takes off, leaving behind the task of rebuilding government and restoring peace in favour of finding the missing piece of her soul.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8
Collections: The Sacred Texts [ 2020 ]





	Supernova

_As long as I dream, it ain't over, over_ _  
I'll break the chains of gravity  
Oh, I long for your fire, yeah, I long for your fire  
My heart is lost between the stars_

(Supernova — Within Temptation)

When the tide of war changed, the First Order—its final imagining apparently calling themselves the Final Order—crumbled like dust beneath the desperate enthusiasm of the Resistance and what was left of the New Republic. Ajan Kloss remained the primary base of the Resistance in the Outer Rim, while some instead had been lured to Coruscant in the Core Worlds region.

Finn would have insisted he was dragged there.

Of course though, Rey knew there was little holding him back on Ajan Kloss, and he and Poe had been asked to attend a slew of meetings. When Lando offered to accompany them, Jannah declared she was along for the adventure too. Idly, Rey wondered if she’d been able to get any answers as to whether she really was Lando’s long-lost daughter. She knew what it was like. The eagerness to find family, in turn, where you hope you’ll belong.

Introspection like this never did lead Rey anywhere good, however. Taking a steadying breath, she centred herself and refocused her attention back on the steadily flashing controls in front of her. Distractions like that could be lethal in hyperspace. They’d finally made it to the Hydian Way hyperlane headed to the Core Worlds.

Hopefully Jannah’s story turns out happier than her own.

‘Your caf must be cold by now,’ a gentle voice prodded from the co-pilots seat. Glancing across, Rey saw Rose chewing her lip, still holding her own now-empty cup.

‘Sorry,’ she replied, reaching for her cup and taking a swig. Urg. Yeah, definitely cold. ‘Sorry,’ she repeated as she placed it back down.

‘There’s no need to apologise you know?’

Rey wasn’t necessarily apologising for her neglect of the beverage exclusively, however. She knew she’d been absent for a while now. If she were being honest, it would be since the moment she felt her soul rent in half. He would still speak to her sometimes, but he wasn’t always there, and if it weren’t for the warmth his presence brought her, she’d believe she was going insane. Maybe she was?

Finally, she had found the one who would come back for her—found her belonging—and in a heartbeat, he was taken from her. It was crueller than the ravages of her Jakku upbringing. More painful than learning that her true family was not worth celebrating. Her parents attempt at hiding her was piteous at best. Sure, technically she had remained hidden for fifteen or so years, but _they sold her_ in order to do it. Reducing their own daughter to nothing more than some commodity. Most times she could pretend that perhaps they had no other option and they really did have her best interests at heart, but the scars from her childhood ran far too deep.

It was even more painful than learning she was a Palpatine. She still couldn’t wrap her head around that. Ben had called him her grandfather, however, given her father was a clone of the fallen Emperor, by technicality, really the man who destroyed the Skywalker family and brought the galaxy to its knees was her father.

While she loved Leia and Luke, there was no small amount of spite in her choice of burying their family sabers in the sands of Tatooine. It was a place full of family trauma, yet a small vindictive part of her relished the experience of burying such significant artifacts there. _The crystal is the heart of the blade. The heart is the crystal of the Jedi._ A small laugh brushed her lips as she recalled her encounter with the Tatooine local before leaving, earning her a raised brow from Rose that she only just caught in her peripheral.

 _Rey Skywalker._ Well, she couldn’t afford to leave too much trace, and can you imagine what would’ve happened if she’d been honest and introduced herself as Rey Palpatine? She hadn’t even told any of her friends. It was a secret that died with her father and the Skywalkers.

Another lance through the heart.

Luke and Leia had lied to her. Both of them. They’d known all along. How were they even privy to the knowledge that she was the descendant of the Emperor? Did they learn absolutely nothing from all that happened with Ben?

Glancing up, Rey noticed Rose quickly averting her gaze. ‘I’m fine, Rose.’

Her friend, who she knew to be one of the smartest, gentlest, and most honest people she’d ever had the pleasure of meeting, fidgeted in her seat and sighed. ‘If you say so.’

 _Focus._ She knows she needs to stay on task. This is a wormhole she shouldn’t be wriggling down while navigating the _Millennium Falcon_ through hyperspace. It’s difficult to stop once the darkness has its claws in though. At least Rose’s company is weirdly grounding, and she’s grateful she volunteered to come with her. Chewie too, even if he’s napping on one of the ships bunks.

If they weren’t there, she’d truly be free to wallow over her ever-growing pain of losing Ben. Distraction would surely direct her straight into an unsuspecting star.

Pain wasn’t supposed to get worse like this, she was convinced. Hope, the very thing that set them on their course for the core worlds, should be the prominent feeling right now. Especially if there was truth in Poe’s words.

_Death cannot separate a Dyad._

Her breath stuttered in her chest and she swallowed hard. Aware that Rose was still observing her with concern, she tried pulling herself back together. Rose didn’t fully understand what had happened. All she—and everyone back at the Resistance base—knew, was that she’d lost someone important to her in the war. Rey knew it was somewhat selfish of her to be this morose about it when she was fully aware it wasn’t like any of the others were unaffected. Everyone lost someone they loved. Rose lost Paige.

Rose had been the only one to not openly express their frustration with Rey’s dour mood, showing nothing but compassion. The thought of her ever finding out that her anguish was over the man formerly known as Kylo Ren makes Rey’s stomach churn. He’d hurt so many. Destroyed so many lives.

Would Rose turn on her? Abandon her, like everyone else before her?

If it’s true that Ben’s not really dead, would Rose ever be able to forgive him?

‘Rey, you look like death.’ Her tone had been one of concern, but her face quickly faltered. ‘Stars! I’m sorry! I just mean you’re pale—you’re not looking well!’

‘Rose,’ Rey says, calmer than she feels.

‘I’m so sorry! Just,’ she paused, looking helpless, ‘I just want to help! What can I do?’

Rey smiled as she reached out, taking her friends hand in her own. ‘You’re already doing plenty. Thank you for coming with me. I’m sure you’d rather have stayed.’

Collecting herself, Rose gave a gentle shake of her head. ‘No, actually. I’d like a change of scenery, and I didn’t want to be back there without you, Chewie, Poe, Finn, everyone else. My friends. If you were leaving, I wasn’t planning on giving you a choice: I was coming too.’

Rey chuckled, gazing back out the viewport at the light streaking by.

‘I do have to ask though,’ Rose began timidly, ‘if what Maz said to Poe meant something to you?’

Groaning, Rey pivots to face Rose again. Her sleek hair was pulled back in a simple ponytail today and Rey couldn’t help notice the dark circles lingering under her dark eyes. ‘I’m trying to get out of my miserable state. Honestly, that just throws me straight back in there.’

‘Talking won’t help? I mean, I didn’t even realise Leia had a son. That’s who you lost though, isn’t it? Leia’s son?’

Silence filled the cockpit.

 _Maz. We're going to find Maz, and get her to explain._ Rey repeated it like a mantra.

'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said any—'

‘Ben.’

Silence falls again as Rose takes a moment to process what Rey just said. ‘His name was Ben,’ she repeats, her voice barely above a whisper. ‘Thank you for offering Rose, I’m just not ready to talk yet. But,’ she pauses for a steadying breath, ‘his name was Ben.’

She nods, appearing to accept Rey’s answer. ‘Will that change once we’ve spoken to Maz?’

‘Maybe,’ Rey sighs. ‘It really depends on what she has to say.’

_Death cannot separate a Dyad. Leia's son isn't truly gone, not as long as his other half remains._

Poe had been furious as he relayed his encounter with their old friend. He knew who Leia’s son was, and it didn’t take a genius to figure out that if he was one half, she was the other.

'Then I guess we better meet with Maz,' Rose replies resolutely.

Rey can’t help the smile that quirks the corners of her lips. 'Thank you, Rose.'

_Leia's son isn't truly gone._

**Author's Note:**

> There's some debate on lyrics for this song, but I chose the ones that I like best. Sorry if they're wrong!
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/millienankivell).  
> Submitted for #TheSacredTexts run by [BenSoloTags](https://twitter.com/BenSoloTags).


End file.
